Terrified
by doCHAI
Summary: Damon's terrified of several things: werewolf bite and losing his friend, Rose.


_Author's Note: My first Vampire Diaries fic! And yes, I like Rose, and I still believe she will be saved next week. I am the architect of my own deception. Please read and review._

* * *

_You, by the light  
__Is the greatest find  
__In a world full of wrong  
__You're the thing that's right  
__Finally made it through the lonely  
__To the other side_

* * *

Damon sat in the couch, facing the blazing fire roaring in the fireplace. It has been one hell of a night. First, another werewolf comes into town and next, Rose comes back. When he first sees her, he tried to hide the fact that he's actually somewhat happy. He just reminded himself that Rose left without even a warning or a goodbye or a see you later. She just left. And what's more, she put Elena's life in danger, without even knowing that she was doing it. No, he wasn't about to let her know that he's happy to see her.

And then she apologized. He must admit that he was a bit surprised when Rose admitted that she has nowhere else to go. He thought that her pride was as big as his. But he already started his tough guy façade that he doesn't even know how to break it.

At that moment, another thing was broken – the window. His worst nightmare came true – a werewolf was actually attacking him, in his house. He was ready to fight though. He once killed a werewolf, another one wouldn't be that hard to kill.

"_Damon!" _her voice was still ringing in his ear. She pushed her out of harm's way. No girl has ever done that for him. Not Katherine, not Elena. If it were Katherine, she would be pushing him right at harm's way. If it was Elena, he would be the one pushing her out of harm's way.

It was probably the worst and best thing that ever happened to him. Best because he wasn't bitten, and worst because Rose was bitten, and now she's dying.

Damon can't deny that he is attracted to Rose, but love? Like she said, he's in love with his brother's girlfriend. He smiled a little, thinking that maybe the feeling is mutual. Why else would he allow her to pull her back into the couch?

"_I don't love men who love other women…_" So they're just friends, and he's fine with that. But what he isn't comfortable with is the fact that his only friend is lying in a bed with a rash in back that would most likely kill her. And it's his entire fault.

But she's not going to die. He is going to find that werewolf, ask her what the cure is, and then kill her. The plan was simple. Plan B? He doesn't need a plan B. If anything goes wrong, he can just go with the flow. Sometimes, spontaneity is better. His mind is made up – he doesn't care how he'll do it – he's going to save Rose.

* * *

_And this could be good  
__It's already better than that  
__And nothing's worse  
__Than knowing you're holding back  
__I could be all that you need  
__If you let me try_

* * *

"Trevor?" Rose asked, noticing a man's figure entering the room.

He moved closer, pulling up the sheets of the bed so that he can lay down with her.

"Damon," Rose said. "What are you doing?"

Damon didn't say a word; he just pulled her closer, resting her head on his chest. He touched her soft hair and inhaled the sweet scent of it. He entwined his fingers with her and kissed the top of her head. "You're not going to die."

"Really? Because I feel like I am," Rose said, simply stating what she really feels. Damon's touch, instead of bringing her strength, brings out her vulnerable side. She released Damon's hand to wipe the tears that crept down her cheeks. "You'd think that living for such a long time would make you prepared for your death, but it doesn't. It just gives you more reason to live."

Damon's breathing was even compared to Rose's who was now sobbing. "Like I said, you're not going to die. I won't let it happen." He started stroking her back, carefully avoiding the rash, until she was calm again. He suddenly realized that this feeling was foreign to him, that not once did her ever comfort a woman. For him, it was loads of one night stands, all flings, no feelings involved.

"I regret something now," Rose said when she calmed down. "I should've agreed to Lexi setting me up with Stephan."

Damon cringed at Lexi's name. "Why?" he asked, disgusted that she could even consider being set up with Stephan.

Rose rested her head on the pillow, so that she was now facing Damon. "Because maybe I would've known you sooner and not now that I am dying. All my life I've been terrified, terrified of Klaus, terrified of what he may do to me and Trevor. So, thanks for making me feel safe, if only for a while."

Damon couldn't stand the sadness in her eyes. When he looks in those green eyes, all he can see is sadness and fear and he can do so little to make her feel otherwise. He kissed her, not the way he kissed her before. This time, he kissed her with gentle passion. She started kissing him back and their kiss deepened. Rose broke the kiss before they could get so far, "I still don't love men who love other women."

"And I'm going to save you, I promise," Damon said, staring deep into her eyes. He wished he could say the same, that he doesn't love women who love other men, that he can turn off him emotions, and tell his heart who to love. Because if he can, then his life wouldn't be so complicated. He'll stop loving Elena and would more than likely love Rose. But he can't, so he decided to focus on something he can actually do – save Rose.


End file.
